A Night Under the Ice
by Jarhead
Summary: Seven's greatest accomplishment turns into her worst nightmare. Sequal to "Another Day on the Ice."


A Night Under the Ice   
  
A Night Under the Ice  
  
By Jarhead(jarhead_h@yahoo.com)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Spoilers: If you don't recognize what this is from, you won't be spoiled.  
  
Summary: I seem to have a good thing going with the "Ice" theme, so why not one more. Be warned, very different from the others...  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Seven wandered the corridors of Voyager. She knew her surroundings well. It had to be Voyager.  
  
It was so dark. Her wristlight barely penetrated the blackness. She was cold, her suit not helping to keep out the chill, as the internal temperature was well bellow freezing. The walls were frosted over. Everything was frozen. Computers, doors, the crew, everything.  
  
Seven stumbled passed a body she recognized as Lieutenant Ayala. She looked into his frozen, lifeless eyes. Nothing looked back.  
  
She stumbled on; it was so cold. She was starting to shiver badly. If she didn't find something soon she would freeze. Breathing wasn't helping at all. The air was dry, all of the moisture having condensed long ago, and biting cold.  
  
How had she ended up here? How had this happened to Voyager? Why was she here?   
  
Naomi Wildman? No, no, not you as well. The young girl's face seemed to be crying out in terror. She had died scared and alone.  
  
She had to get to the bridge. There she would find answers. There she would find a way out. The turbolifts were obviously not functional, but perhaps the Jefferies tubes would be unobstructed. She was in the right section... wasn't she just on another deck? The cold must be affecting her.   
  
She forced the hatch and crawled into the Jefferies tube. Immediately she felt something jab into her shoulder. It was an icicle. She broke the lot of them and began her assent. Seven's hands and feet threatened to slip with every reach, every step. She continued this process until she reached her intended destination.   
  
The door would have to be forced open. She pushed and pulled with all of her strength...nothing. The door gave suddenly, throwing her off balance and off of the ledge. She reached blindly out, hoping to grip something... and found a ladder rung.  
  
When she emerged from the tube she realized that even here everyone was dead. Tuvok lay face down, slumped over his console. Ensign Paris was sprawled out beside the helm. Various others lay here and there.  
  
She approached Ops, and realized that Ensign Kim was not there. He was not on the bridge as far as she could see. She stumbled down the steps and tripped. She landed unceremoniously on her right side. Seven turned over and looked to see what had gotten the better of her. It was the Captain's foot.  
  
Where was the first officer, or Ensign Kim? Had they been spared? Were they on another deck? Why wasn't she dead, too?   
  
Then she spotted something that finished freezing her blood. Behind the Captain, somewhat frosted over, was a blue high-heel. She followed the leg up; there, she could see a hand with assimilation tubules attached. She traveled further, a Borg eyepiece, audio sensor, and blonde hair.  
  
Seven looked down at her face. Its eyes were frozen shut, facing left. Seven turned away from the sight, her heart pounding.   
  
A series of cracking noises made her head spin around. She looked in horror at her corpse. The head was moving. Its frozen eyes broke open. Hairline cracks formed around its jaw and neckline. Shards broke and fell off as it spoke, "He cared more about Earth than he did about you-"  
  
Seven of Nine practically jumped out of bed. She was shaking; her respiration and heartbeat were elevated.  
  
"Seven, are you ok? I heard a scream." Harry had rushed in from the living area. He sat beside her and she latched on to him.  
  
"Do not leave me!" Her words were fierce, desperate. She pulled back slightly... he was amused!  
  
"Seven, it was just a fight. I was never any further away than the couch, I promise." He hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a while until finally lying down, and drifting off to sleep...   
  
... Together.  
_  
  
  
  
End._  
  
  



End file.
